I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to television systems.
II. Description of the Related Art
Advanced televisions typically have graphical user interfaces (“GUI”) that are presented on the TV screen and that can be navigated through using a television remote control device for various purposes, including establishing TV settings. As recognized herein, many existing TV GUI are modelled after computer GUI, but as further recognized herein many TV viewers might be less steeped in computer operation than the average computer user and, hence, might require simpler, more obvious GUI. With this in mind, various features disclosed below have been provided.